Baywood city
by Queen Of Books14
Summary: A small city with five influential privileged teens. What they say goes in a town where they're seen as gods. A new girl coming from the top of the world to the bottom. They never break so will she?


"Rachel honey we cannot stay in New York City and that's final" I scream on the inside.

"Honey Baywood is beautiful you'll make lots of friends there" I roll my eyes at him. My life was in New York not some small unknown town but my dad decided Baywood was the better of both options. Ridiculous.

That's how I got stuck in gloomy Baywood, Rhode Island population 10,000 equaling not even a quarter of my beautiful New York.

Looking out into the depressing scenery a black iron gated with mossy brick walls quickly flashed by me heading into green hilltops so high into the sky nothing could be seen past them I frowned.

"Daddy, our new home is not there"

My dad paled almost in fear I leaned further in curiosity. Nothing ever scared daddy. "Uh no honey that doesn't belong to us were almost there"

We arrived at their "downtown" which consisted of a few decent stores that would bring some sort of life to this forgotten town but nothing compared to the Manhattan skyline. There was a grey four-story condo complex and in it a top floor where we would occupy until daddy decided we could go back to our real home.

"Home sweet home" I mutter in discontent.

Ring Ring

I hate everything.

This town. This new room. This new life. This new everything.

"You don't want breakfast Ms. Dare-" my butler announces

"No, I'm fine. I need to go in early" I slam the door.

Baywood High is as glamorous as its name. Ugly brown bricks with green ivory wrapped all around and enclose the tiny buildings.

My red BMW sighs as it turns off as I do on the inside.

"Welcome to BW High aka Baywood obviously, I'm your tour guide and we have first period together so just follow me" an over-enthusiastic girl comes over not giving me a second to react to my new depressing surroundings.

"Right I'm Rachel Dare" I sigh waiting for the reaction everyone displays when my last name is said. The star-struck are you for reals look.

"Right I know I'm your tour guide Angela Truman" she looks at me as if I'm slow

I grimace at how truly small this town truly is

"This is our newly renovated gym thanks to the Jackson family contribution, next is the auditorium donated by the Chase family, As well as the football stadium donated by the Grace family and lastly the fine arts department donated by the Mclean family" the girl drones on and on

"Is everything donated by random families?" I ask confused

"Ohh no the family of the five just want them to attend the best most updated school, our school widely accepts that and their donations as well" she smirks as she nudges me on the shoulder

"The five," I ask

"Girl do you live under a rock as in Piper Mclean, Jason and Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase and of course Percy Jackson" she sighs and stares off into the distance

"Right…..who?" I ask more confused than ever

"Ugh the_" she stops speaking and I notice so does the rest of the school

I glance back to see five people walking in. Three girls and three guys.

"Piper Mclean, brown to die for hair and kaleidoscope eyes her family is known for their worldwide fashion industry. Jason Grace, tall, blonde, and beautiful with blue eyes as well and Piper boyfriend sadly.

His sister Thalia Grace, short black hair and electric blue eyes their family are known for owning oil and airplane companies in multiple countries.

Annabeth Chase gorgeous blonde hair with grey eyes her family is known for their billion dollar architectural company I mean they did build our school.

Lastly to beautiful to look at Percy Jackson with his black hair and sea green eyes his family is known for their multi-billionaire business companies that own like half of New York City and multiple law firms rumor has it that his family supposedly controls police and stuff.

"That's the five" she looks at them as if they were gods.

Really looking at them and hearing Angela describe each one they sure seemed like them. They oozed self-confidence and privilege not a single one of my New York friends ever did.

They all strutted in as they owned the place, speaking among themselves, and laughing at private jokes they only understood while everyone stood around unblinking as to try to capture every movement made by them.

When they did look around their gazes laid heavy with force analyzing every one of us but with just the right amount of disinterest and boredom on their face as if we weren't worth their time. Just the friends I needed

"I'm going to go over and introduce myself" I state as I lift my head high "Rachel that's not a good-" I dismiss her with a wave of a hand.

"No worries" I whisper to myself as I head towards them.

Annabeth POV

"Miss Chase you must get up Mr. Jackson will be here for you any moment," Joffrey tells me through my door.

"I'm already up Joffrey" I sink deeper into my bed, "Right just checking" he taunts as he walks down the hall.

"Where are they" I ask as I sip on a mimosa

"Off on another business trip they said good luck on your first day of school" he turns his back to me. "Did they? You only turn your back to me when your hiding something"

"Not exactly miss but I'm sure they meant too" I roll my eyes.

"Of course they didn't" I mutter to myself. "I'm off Joffrey see you after school"

"Miss you haven't even touch your frittata! At least eat your fruit. What do you want for dinner?"

"Can't already late. I drank the mimosa. Tell the cook to just send me the dinner plans I'll review it" I close the front door before he can scold me for my preferred breakfast option.

Waiting on my roundabout driveway through the cloudy mist I see the black Maserati stroll pass the gates "Hey you took forever what's up" I give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Nothing my session when longer than expected with my trainer plus my parents went off to Bangkok again so I had to lock up" he looked at me with his can you believe it look

"Trust me, Percy, I know mine left too though the location was not specified at least you got that. Are they at République already"

"I know… yeah they are I asked them to order you the lemon ricotta pancakes" he grimaces trying to change the subject

République for us was our traditional breakfast spot every day before school but most importantly the first day of school. It started since first grade with our nannies till now our first day of senior year.

As we walk in I see them. Piper laughing like always at a joke Thalia probably made while Jason pouted in the corner over it.

"Lemon ricotta pancakes as requested chef Toure flew in from New York and made them just for your first day" Piper bowed in dramatic form.

"Ugh he's amazing remind me to send him a gift," I say as I greet them all.

I sit down next to Percy who pouts in displeasure.

"Oh shut up Perce he made you the strawberry creme brulee" Jason shoves it in front of him

"Remind me to send him a present as well Annabeth" he groans as he inhales his breakfast

"How was your morning?" Thalia asks

"Ugh don't get me started my parents left to god knows where Perce parents left to Bangkok as well" I speak for Percy and I who is still mesmerized by his breakfast.

"You're lucky yours stayed a few days our left after being back a whole 24 hours" Thalia scoffs as Jason nods in agreement

"And on that depressing note lets go to school because you guys already know about my disappearing parents" Jason, Percy, Thalia and I look at her in worry even Jason and Percy stop eating.

"They didn't show up all summer?" Percy asks

"I mean they called me just so I could know their alive but they didn't show up all summer not even after we got back from our Morocco trip"

"Why didn't you call us Piper," I ask

"We just got back from our trip I didn't want to bug you guys" she looks down at her half-eaten crepes

"Piper we would have been there no matter what was going on you know that" Thalia leans in for a hug and so we all do.

And there we were the five of us hugging it out at République because it would always be us against the world.

 **Hi guys! I was inspired by a show called gossip girl when writing this you should check it out (I was not paid to say that it's just** sooo **good)**

 **Remember to comment I'd love to hear what you guys think. I really would love to hear if I should continue this story?**

 **\- QueenofBooks14**


End file.
